Starwars Black Squadron part 2: The first run
by Mark K. Gaston
Summary: This has some action in it this time and i also took some suggestions from the feed back i recived please tell me about it thanks and sorry if the spaceing is bad it's a txt.


Star Wars Black Squad Part 2 the: first run  
  
The Ships, Plants any thing else that I missed are the property of George Lucas. I am not receiving money for this so please don't sew me. However the people I am basing my characters on will remain unknown except for the names I have given them belong to me. Feed back can always help me make the story better.  
  
Chelsea hit her buzzer before it had time to go off. She   
  
didn't get any sleep the night before, how could she this was the   
  
day that the 67th Black Squadron was going to do their first real   
  
Flight exercise in the new E-Wing starfighters. "Kai time to get   
  
up, Rise and shine!" she said while walking over to the light   
  
Panel and turning on the light. The bright florescent   
  
light filled the room. " Sithspawn, Why do you always have to be  
  
so energetic in the morning" Kai grumbled pulling the sheets back   
  
over her head. "Kai I am just trying to get you up the nice way   
  
before..."Chelsea didn't have time to finish her sentence because   
  
the door to Kai and Chelsea's quarters opened with a hiss and   
  
Rahn Krall and Drall Kasov came in the room carrying a large   
  
bucket. "Kai look out for the..." *Splash! * "Water" Chelsea   
  
finished in a sheepish tone Kai Nalnoc was drenched with water.   
  
Both Rahn and Drall where out of the room like a bolt with a   
  
drenched,Grumpy,and now yelling Kai chasing after them. Chelsea   
  
thought "I tried to warn her." as she shrugged her shoulders and   
  
turned the light off and closed the door as she headed for the   
  
hanger.   
  
When Chelsea arrived at the flight deck Kai was already   
  
there along with the rest of the squad. She looked down the line   
  
of 10 people standing shoulder to shoulder identifying each one of   
  
them. First there was Blair Cain callsign Wild Card he had dark   
  
brown hair and brown eyes. He earned his callsign in the   
  
simulators for being the one guy who always had a few more tricks   
  
up his sleeve. Next was Kai Nalnoc callsign Double Team she had   
  
short blond hair and she had brownish green eyes. She earned her   
  
callsign because of her random mood changes and in simulators she   
  
could attack one target and make it seem like the entire squad   
  
was after that one target. She was just about to move on to the   
  
Young Rahn Krall who apparently had a very large swollen eye were   
  
Kai probably punched him when the Commander entered the hanger.   
  
Commander Torec Nor approached the pilots and then came to a brisk   
  
Stop in front of Chelsea. The commander looked at her and Chelsea   
  
continued to stare forward. He then moved on to the next pilot   
  
looked at them and going on to the next. When he was done looking   
  
every pilot he went to the main launch door and hit a large red   
  
button. There was a loud churning of gears as the door started to   
  
open to reveal the new E-Wing fighters. "whoa" said a voice from   
  
behind the Commander. He turned to the pilots standing before him.   
  
"Pilots the ships before you are known as E-Wings, I have seen you   
  
do well in the simulators but lets see how you do using the real   
  
thing." He said walking toward the launch bay. "Pilots your names   
  
are on your respected fighters so get to your ships then we can   
  
begin." he said climbing up the ladder and jumped into an E-wing   
  
cockpit. At once all the pilots started to swarm around the large   
  
fighter craft. "Here's mine!" yelled run quickly climbing up the   
  
ladder and quickly jumping in his cockpit and slipping on his   
  
helmet. Rahn pressed the button to close the cockpit. He then looked   
  
at a small screen just behind the flight stick that said"   
  
Welcome__". Then it said " pilot please enter your name" Then Rahn   
  
typed in Rahn Conner Krall. Then there was a small pause and then   
  
the screen came up with a file and at the top it said ": Rahn Conner   
  
Krall, height: 67' weight: 90 lbs. hair color: dirty blond eye   
color:   
  
Hazel callsign: Hacker Droid name:_____" Rahn then typed in the name   
  
he wanted his droid to be known as the computer then said "Droid   
  
name is Glitch, Thankyou Rahn." and with that the computer unlocked   
  
the controls. Just as flicked the engine restart switch he looked up   
  
time to see the blast doors of the launch bay open up and beyond it   
  
vastness of space. "Well here we go he thought as the repulsor   
  
drives kicked in and lifted his ship up 12 inches of the ground. He   
  
then heard his comm inside his helmet say " This is your commander   
  
speaking all pilots will look at the info pad on the main control   
  
panel it should be just behind your flight stick and it should   
say   
  
your flight number." Sure enough Rahn looked down at the little   
  
screen where he inserted his name earlier and there was a   
  
blinking 3 on it. "Okay we are cleared follow me by the order of your   
  
numbers said the commander" as his E-wing flew through the main   
  
doors out into space. Next went Chelsea now also known as Dove   
  
her callsign. Then it was Rahn's turn he flew trough the two   
  
large doors and formed up on Dove's wing. Then Kai came out   
  
Followed by Wild Card. Finally when all of black squad was out and in   
  
formation the commander now known as Hawkeye said over the comm   
  
system "I have sent your hyperspace coordinates to your Nav computer the place the Aldaraan system, Jump in three." he said and then when the coordinates   
  
were set they all jumped into hyperspace. One hour later the 67th   
Black squad dropped out of hyperspace on the edge of the Aldaraan   
debris area. " Oh my god" said Chelsea into her comm. "Okay cut the   
chatter and form up." Said Terec. " Hey lead this is Hacker I have   
something really big on my scanners." Said Rahn in a grave voice.   
"This is part of the test right?" asked Kai. " I have bogeys brake,   
brake" yelled Rahn. All the E-Wings broke formation just as 3   
Skipray Blastboats roared by. "Black squad this is black leader head   
into the debris field and try to meet at the other side" All 12   
E-wings broke off into groups of there and entered the debris field   
each fighter closely followed by one of the Skiprays. "Hacker,   
Double team quickly change your lasers to engines and hide behind   
one of the pieces of debris up ahead I will lure him" said Blair   
over his comm. "copy going hot" both E-Wings pulled off in opposite   
directions with a small burst of speed. The Skipray opened fire   
scarlet beams lancing out at the ship in front of him. The gunner   
was just about to lock on to the small fighter with Concussion   
Missiles when the back of the ship disintegrated. Double Team   
watched as her two proton torpedoes exploded inside the attacking Skipray Blastboat. " Tag'em and Bag'em Hacker" yelled Kai. "Confirm one kill" Said Rahn falling in behind Kai's E-Wing " Thanks Double team." Said Blair. " Hey guys I got the rest of the team up a head" Rahn said releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Copy lets join up with the rest of the flock" said Blair. All three E-wings flew in between multiple pieces of blaster scorched plasteel. "All wings form up and report in" said the commander. "Black 2 here, Black 3 this hacker ain't gone, Black 4 one tag and in the bag, Black 5 Reporting in, Black 6 confirm one kill for me, Black 7 Same here, Black 8 still on riding, Black 9 ready for more, Black 10 that was to easy, Black 11 easy for you to say, Black 12 I am here and we have all accounted for." Said all the pilots. "Confirm   
  
one kill for Double team, one kill for Angel, and one kill for Gunman." Said Terec as he took that down on his portable datapad. "Hacker do you still have that ship on your scanners?" asked Terec. "Negative lead he must off jump into hyperspace but it was huge almost 22.5 kilo in length" Replied Rahn " Please repeat 3 I thought I heard you say 22 kilo" said Terec. " That's exactly what I said and It had Imperial id code." Replied Rahn. "All fighters lets Return to base and report the New Republic is not gonna like this." Said Terec steering his fighter towards the way they came.  
  
  
To be continued in Black Squad part 3 : Imperial Rebirth   



End file.
